Faye's Gonna Be Fine
by ErinM
Summary: That Thing You Do! - Mister White accompanies Faye back to the Ambassador after the Showcase.


**Title**: Faye's Gonna Be Fine  
**Author**: Erin  
**Characters, Pairing**: Mister White and Faye (mention of Missus White, Jimmy, Guy, Lenny and the bass player)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Mister White accompanies Faye back to the Ambassador after the Showcase.  
**Warning**: If you haven't seen the movie, you'll be spoiled. 'course, it's only been out for 12 years... o.O Prompt #6: "**I feel good.**"  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to 20th Century Fox, Tom Hanks and their respective actors. The rest of 'em are mine.

Mister White took a very deep breath as the door to the dressing room swung shut behind him. If he wasn't such an upstanding guy, he'd deck James Mattingly the second. The boy - because Jimmy sure wasn't acting like a man - seemed to think that because he was in a band with a hit record, he made the rules.

Lenny probably wouldn't take a heart attack seriously; the base player was a good kid, but obviously not dependable as he'd disappeared after only two days. As for Guy, Mister White liked the kid the moment they met; Guy reminded him of himself. That boy had a future, there was no denying that fact.

And then there was Faye. Mister White wondered what she saw in Jimmy that he didn't; there must be something, but he couldn't see it. She was always defending him and, most of the time, Jimmy didn't even act like she was there. He didn't even give her a second glance on the airplane, when she was getting sick; he never even noticed she wasn't with them as they piled into the police cruiser.

But Guy had.

Over the two months of the tour, Mister White and Faye had become friends - she reminded him of his wife - and he'd taken it upon himself to make sure she was happy as a clam while the boys played their shows and the record climbed the charts. He met Faye in the hotel lobby just that morning, putting her into a car and sending her to the salon.

He liked Faye. And he liked Guy. The rest of the band, Mister White could survive without.

Guy was the fan - he appreciated the music. And he appreciated Faye. It had taken Mister White a while to see it, and he wasn't sure if Guy even knew it, but he could see it.

Guy was even more like him than he'd realized.

He knew the Wonders were finished - it was obvious on the airplane, when Jimmy began demanding studio time - but he decided to give the boys the benefit of the doubt. And then Jimmy proceeded to dig the hole even deeper, bringing the end of Wonders much faster than it would have had they still been on the tour.

When they moved into the dressing room, Mister White could see that Faye was upset. The moment he saw the screen, Mister White knew that a storm was about to hit. Faye looked beautiful, even as upset as she was. Guy stepped in behind him and stopped short at the sight of her.

And then Faye asked for the floor. He watched with interest as Faye gave Jimmy what for. Jimmy practically ignored her, which made him angry. He kept watching Guy, who was also upset - but more from surprise. Faye rushed out of the room, Jimmy opened his mouth and Mister White decided, then and there, that he wouldn't waste any more time on Jimmy Mattingly.

Mister White spotted Faye at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall, obviously fighting to keep from breaking. He completely ignored the well-to-dos who were waving to him, extending their hands and wishing him well. Faye spotted him out of the corner of her eye and stood up straight, taking a few deep breaths to compose herself.

Mister White put an arm around her and led her the rest of the way down the hall. "I need some fresh air. Will you join me?" he asked quickly, not waiting for her response. He pushed on the door and they stepped out onto the patio. He took a deep breath and smiled, glancing at Faye. "How are you doing with the-" he asked, motioning to his sinuses.

"I'm feeling much better," Faye said with a nod, then glanced out over the lights of the city with a frown. She was dressed like a princess but she certainly didn't feel like one. Jimmy and the band was her whole world, and in one moment... once simple sentence... her world had come crashing down.

"Let me take you back to the hotel," Mister White said a moment later, motioning to the steps leading down to the area where the cars were waiting.

"It isn't necessary-" Faye began, but Mister White shook his head.

"I insist." Faye nodded and adjusted her wrap over her shoulders. Now that the sun had gone down, the cool California air was a bit cooler.

As the car moved down the streets of Los Angeles, Faye glanced out the window and looked at the lights. "Thank you for everything you've done," she said quietly, turned to give him a smile. Mister White gave her a smile and nod in return and glanced at the back of the seat in front of them.

"Faye," he started, turning back to her.

"I'm going back to Erie," she said with another smile. "I'll be fine, Mister White," she added, seeing the look on his face.

"I believe you will, Faye," he said with a slow nod.


End file.
